


Missing Chocolate

by TheFireBreathingQueen



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, aelins love of chocolate runs deep, rowaelin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireBreathingQueen/pseuds/TheFireBreathingQueen
Summary: Everyday Some Of Aelins chocolates go missing, and she really wants to know who is taking them, after all Rowan hates chocolate. Or does he? Oneshot





	Missing Chocolate

Rowan didn’t like chocolate, he had never liked chocolate.  
But for some completely unfathomable reason, chocolate was all Rowan wanted right now. He had been living with Aelin for three months now, and in those three months he had seen Aelin grab chocolates from her secret stash only a handful of times. She hid boxes upon boxes underneath the couch, all placed on a tray that could be pulled out whenever.  
Rowan had just got home, and judging by the noise, or rather, lack there of, Aelin wasn’t home yet. He kicked of his shoes and hung up his jacket on the rack by the door, strolling inconspicuously into the living room. Glancing over his shoulders, he kneeled down, pulling out the silver tray from under the couch. He opened a box and chose one at random. It was round with a caramel drizzle over top. Rowan popped it into his mouth savouring the chocolate, caramel, and hazelnuts on his tongue. Keys jingled outside the apartment door and Rowan hurriedly shoved the tray back, swallowing as fast as he could.  
Aelin was confused. Completely and utterly baffled. Her chocolates were going missing, one or two a day. Rowan could’ve been- no, Rowan hated chocolate. She was sure it wasn’t her who was eating them, absolutely sure. But that didn’t make it likely someone was breaking into hers and Rowan’s apartment just to eat a chocolate or two. She’d have to find out who did it, one way or another.  
The first thing Aelin did was set up a recording device to pick up sound at night, but there was nothing, other than Rowan’s small snores of course.  
The next thing she did was “fall asleep” on the couch one night to see if this intruder was just very quiet. All that did was cause her a night of boredom and a morning of hell falling asleep on her feet.  
The last thing she tried was coming home early from work. She quietly opened her apartment door and listened for anyone inside. Dead silence. She hid her jacket and shoes and creeped into the bedroom down the hall, hiding herself from sight. Now all she had to do was wait.  
Rowan was so tired and so hungry by the time he got home. He looked around, no shoes, no jacket, and completely silent. Aelin wasn’t home. He let out a sigh of relief and dropped his stuff, heading into the living room. He pulled out that silver tray again, this time choosing one with coconut on top. He had just put the delicasy in his mouth when a someone cleared their throat behind him. He wirled around, looking up at the stunning blue eyes of his girlfriend. Her blonde brow was raised as she leaned against the edge of the hallway wall. “I swear, it’s-It’s not what it looks like!” Rowan stammered out, knowing how deep his girlfriends love of sweets went. “Oh really,” she began walking towards him, “so you haven’t been eating my chocolates everyday?” Rowan couldn’t lie to her, Rowan could never lie to her. So instead he said nothin at all. “Buzzard,” She said having reached him, “you don’t even like chocolate!” “I didn’t like chocolate, I guess I do now.” She shook her head lightly, a smile curving ever so slightly on her lips.  
“You’ve got some chocolate on your face.” She said. He wiped at his mouth with his sleeve, but it came back unmarked. “Where?”  
She didn’t respond, just pushed her lips against his for a moment or two. Pulling away, she whispered, “There.”


End file.
